High blood sugar levels (hyperglycaemia) are increasingly prevalent due to the spiralling levels of obesity worldwide. The WHO estimates that more than 1.4 billion adults over the age of 20 are overweight/obese, whereas one third of adults in the US and 108 million people in Asia have been diagnosed with diabetes. Hyperglycaemia is now as important as hypertension and hypercholesterolaemia, which is leading to increased awareness among health professionals and health-conscious consumers who demand products to aid post-prandial glucose levels. US2005/0089969 discloses insulin mimetic peptides.
It is an object of the invention to overcome at least one of the above-referenced problems.